


I Found a Reason

by Clef



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recommended that you listen to this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90rq5Rr0z4 ] while reading, as its the song playing in the background! (Red Velvet Underground - I Found A Reason)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Found a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended that you listen to this [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90rq5Rr0z4 ] while reading, as its the song playing in the background! (Red Velvet Underground - I Found A Reason)

As Steven fixed his bowtie for what felt like the fifth time, the music slowly faded in with the first song. He looked across the dance floor and saw Riley, wearing a similar waistcoat outfit as he was, but with a tie and a white fedora adorning his head. Their eyes met and Steven stiffened. Steven let himself swallow once before moving slowly to the center of the floor, Riley matching his strides. When they met, Riley wordlessly slung his arms around Steven’s waist as Steven let his arms rest on Riley’s shoulders.

“What are you being nervous for?” Riley whispered. He was gazing down at Steven, but his eyes weren’t focused. The two began slowly moving in a circle as they danced.  
“I could say the same about you, Ri,” Steven whispered back. “We’ve danced together before countless times, how is this any different?”  
“It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself.” Riley gave a little chuckle. “Your aura can’t lie.”  
“And your eyes are saying you’re nervous” Steven said with a quirked eyebrow. “Just focus on me. Focus on us.”  
Riley grinned back at Steven. “Alright.” Steven felt Ri’s shoulders relax and his gait grow wider. Steven leaned into his chest.

They let themselves swing to the beat of the music, feet slowly moving them across the floor in slow twirls. Steven focused on the familiar body heat circling his own, feeling his nervous emotions draining away to those of pure joy.  
They had been through so much before this moment. He thought back to when they had first met back on Iron Island, on how so much had changed since then.

Riley must’ve felt Steven’s aura change, as he slowly began running his hand in a circle on Steven’s back. Steven turned his head up to the man with him and their foreheads touched. Steven reached around Riley’s back and savored the physical contact. Close together like this, in Riley’s arms. How many times had he awoken to find Ri wrapped around him?

Riley’s cerulean eyes filled Steven when he opened his eyes.  
“I’m so grateful you visited Iron Island, love. If you hadn’t… well, I would still be there, not knowing someone as perfect as you was out there.”  
Steven felt a grin play on his face. “Gosh Ri, what happened to you that made you such a huge sap?”  
“You did.” Riley cooed.  
Steven felt warmth tingle his cheeks. “Oh, that’s smooth.”  
“I felt myself change into a better person, and you instigated that change. I’m just stating what I know.”  
“With tears in your eyes. Get down here, Ri.” Steven pressed a quick peck on Riley’s lips, grinning at how his cheeks flushed slightly at the sudden affection. 

“I’m so happy I met you too, Ri.” Now his vision was wavering. “You gave me something that no else could. I never thought I could feel such warmth with another person… not since…”  
Riley hugged Steven to him and kept swaying. “I know, and it’s okay. Remember, this is our day, right? Let’s be happy.”  
Steven worked words out of his clenched throat.  
“I love you so much, Ri.”  
“I love you just as much, my precious gem.” Riley whispered back.

Riley let him go, and they continued circling on the floor. Riley took Steven’s hand in his and they took up proper dancing posture. Riley kept his eyes trained on Steven’s face. Steven still felt a bit overwhelmed by everything. They had their share of quarrels and miscommunication, but it was drowned out by how many smiles and laughs they shared. They both knew this day would come, but now here it was, in the present, and Steven felt his throat tighten. He was doing everything he could not to cry then and there.  
Riley looked back with a calm smile, and Steven felt it all melt away from his shoulders in that moment. He returned that smile with a grin of his own. Riley smiled wider in return.  
Once again they collapsed into each other, Riley curling into Steven and Steven curling into Riley, both letting out small giggles. They both felt as if they were in a dream, with a future together now forever.

Now it truly felt like as if the world consisted of only them and them alone. They both could’ve lived their lives without the other, but they felt the world brighten around them, as long as they were together. They were now, officially, partners for life.  
Realizing that they were supposed to be dancing, they both reacted and returned to swaying.

Around them loved ones watched them. Wallace and Cynthia took a day off from their positions. Byron was drinking a beer as Roark sat next to him. Even Cheryl and Marley managed to come. And Steven’s father watched the two of them, his eyes bright.

As the song played its last notes, they drew close, ending with a light, but emotional kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also has author notes, which can be found here! [ http://clefartist.tumblr.com/post/147027186257/gosh-im-tired-but-i-strangely-want-to-talk-a ]


End file.
